


Discovery

by CampbellB1994



Category: Broadchurch, Gallowglass (TV 1993), Mad to Be Normal (2017), Masters of Sex, Recovery (2007), Takin' Over the Asylum, The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Alcohol, Begging, Celebrations, Choking, Clothed Sex, Competition, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Grinding, In Public, M/M, Needy Alan, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Touchy-Feely, Under the Table, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Bill is celebrating a new discovery with Campbell and their friends whilst another couple seem to be getting drunker and riskier at the table across from them.
Relationships: Alan Hamilton/R. D. Laing, Campbell Bain/William Masters, Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Discovery

It was coming up to 8pm when the group arrived at the bar. There was something about the four of them that confused but intrigued him at the same time. They settled themselves down onto the table; a smart looking man sitting next to a much younger one on one side and then a more similar aged couple on the other. “Two more of the same please.” The suited man from earlier says as he leans against the bar. “On the tab?” He nods, grabbing the drinks and walking back to the table. On the other table were the regulars; a suited lawyer named Roland and his partner a slimmer politician, Aiden. They usually came in most nights, filled their tab up and left at last rounds with their hands all over each other. “Can we get some drinks?” The bartender is snapped out of his daze by one of the men from the other table. “Sure, I might need to ask for some id on the younger one.” He says, looking over to the table where the young boy was being pulled in close by the older man. “Oh Campbell? He’s old enough but not to worry he’ll be on the lemonade. But we will get two beers and a whiskey for the rest of us.” He says getting out some money. “I’ll bring them over for you. Ice in the lemonade?” The man shakes his head. “No fruit either thanks.” He nods before turning to make the drinks, looking over at Roland and Aiden; always liking to keep a watchful eye on them. “Here’s your drinks everyone.” He says, bringing the tray over to the table. “Grab mine will you Alan.” The man from the bar says as he squeezes Alan’s thigh. “There you go Ronnie.” Alan smiles, sliding the drink in front of the Scot as he opens his legs a little. “Can we get a straw, sorry.” The smartly dressed man says, moving the lemonade away from the younger. “Bill I can drink it.” Campbell whines. “I’ll be back.” The bartender says looking to check on the younger bartender at Roland and Aiden’s table. 

“Do you see what they’re doing?” She comes back from the table with the empty glasses. “What’s happening?” The bartender looks over the table to see Roland’s hand in the other man’s trousers. “I’m going to kick them out.” He says putting down the glass. “Well they’re just having a bit of fun. Why stop them, they’ll drink 50 quids worth of drinks tonight.” A younger worker says, sneaking glances at the men, Aiden’s hand gripping the glass a little tighter than usual. “Because it's disgusting. I’m not cleaning up after that.” The female bartender says, grabbing the card machine. “And get them to pay their tab.” The older one takes the card machine from her. “No one is finishing anything now. I’m going to get this sorted. Make sure those two don’t start too.” He says, looking over to Ronnie and Alan who was kissing each other. “Good timing, we want two more please.” Roland says, not even trying to hide what he was doing whilst Aiden’s head was hiding in his neck, scraping his teeth against his skin. “You two either stop this.” The bartender motions to Roland. “Or you get out of my place.” He notices that Campbell is looking over at them, Bill trying to turn his gaze away whilst it seemed that Alan was getting turned on by it, stroking up and down Ronnie’s arm. “It’s not a competition.” Bill whispers, kicking them under the table. “Come on man, how much money do we spend here. We’re half your income.” Roland complains, sliding a thumb into Aiden’s mouth before he could respond. “I don’t care, pay your tab and leave!” The bartender tries again, watching Aiden slip his hand into Roland’s pocket. He pulls out the man’s wallet and chucks some money on the table. 

“Don’t think I’d forget the fact you paid with my money.” Roland says, pushing Aiden through their door. “Clothes off. Now!” He shouts, moving over to grab a beer for himself before sitting down on the sofa. He motions Aiden closer watching as the man follows his fingers, and gripping him through his boxers when he’s close enough. “Please sir.” Aiden shivers as the man’s hand is taken away again. “Now when I say I want you to ride my thigh. I want to see you grinding against my trousers like the needy brat you are, moaning in my ear while I choke you. If you put on a nice show for me then I’ll consider letting you finish whilst you suck on my fingers.” Roland says in a slow, sultry voice. “Am I understood?” Aiden nods, licking his lips as Roland pulls him onto his thigh. “Be quiet so I can watch my show.” Roland tells him, sliding a hand around Aiden’s neck as the man starts to grind, biting his lips so that he could hide his noises. The faint noise of the news reader in the background, Aiden’s eyes closing when Roland squeezes his neck. “Good little brat.” Roland moans, pushing a thumb into the man’s mouth feeling his tongue licking a stripe up it gently. “Suck it.” Roland says, pushing his thumb deeper making Aiden choke on it. “Can’t even take a thumb.” Roland teases, watching Aiden melt under his touch. “Go on, cum in you boxers like the needy boy you are.” Aiden bites down on Roland’s thumb, knowing he’d be in trouble for that as he is brought over the edge, falling into the man’s chest. He wasn’t there long though, being pushed onto his knees, head against Roland’s fly. “Make sure not to bite this one.” Roland pulls his thumb out, pulling down Aiden’s jaw. 


End file.
